Shy Wind Flower
by Zandra97
Summary: Hinata has slowly been letting the world go but A sudden strong wind is determined to bring her back
1. The Day of Change

Wakening up every morning to come to a breakfast with my family is crap. I hate it but all I do is sit quiet like always. I don't really care for anything anymore so what else can I do.

"Hinata how are your studies." I don't answer or move to acknowledge his voice that he tried so hard to use in a caring manner. I had long since given up on anything in this house. I quickly finish my breakfast leave. Unfortunately just as he was told to do Neji fallows close behind. Ever since I started high school dad has had his prized fighter fallowing me like a lost puppy. As soon as I'm off the manor grounds I run and try to shake him. It never works but my little game frustrates him. I arrive at the school with him a few feet behind and I conceal a small grin before shyly walking over to my friends.

"Hay Hinata and stalker!" I grin inward at Ino's greeting.

"Ino that's rude! Hay Hinata, Neji" I nod at them both then easily fall in step next to Sakura who was now arguing with Ino like always. Neji just fallowed and I glared daggers at him until something caught my eye. I poke Sakura and point to a large group of kids over on the foot ball field. We run over and find a gutsy Naruto glaring down an angry Itachi.

"What are you goanna do about it dobe! Run home crying!" he could tell how much that single word hurt Naruto and I couldn't help bet feel bad for him. Naruto charged the upper class men only to receive a nice black eye. Now he was on the ground and Itachi was moving closer.

"Already down? How lame!" I felt the move before it happened and I grabbed Sakura's hand and shook my head. Not a moment later Sasuke was in front of Naruto his arms wide. I had found out about Naruto true feelings for me months ago and was ok but lately he seemed only to want to be around Sasuke.

"Leave him alone Itachi."

"OH look Naruto your boyfriend came to help." The whole crowd feel silent. It clicked in my head but the two Sasuke fan girls missed it as they raged. I noticed Sasuke's smile then walked away as he turned picked up Naruto and kissed him full n the lips. I left the crowd and headed to the pond near by. I had closed myself from others and hide my feelings but still I could not stop from crying. I sat at the bank of the river and just stared at the sound water. I herd the bell ring but I didn't want to go to class yet. I wanted to listen to the wind in the trees forever. Wait that's not wind. I jump up and pull out a kunai throwing up to the point of the sound. It fell to the ground at the base of the tree fallowed by a girl. I realized it was Temari, Itachi's girl friend. I stole a glance at her face and it was red. She had been crying like me.

"Do you like this place Hinata-Chan?" she strolls by confidently and sits down with her back to me. It was no surprise she new my name considering it was around the school. Everyone knew the weakest girl in school. I sit next to her.

"Yes. I often come hear."

"I know. I have seen you. I am usually cutting class in that tree." I cant believe I never noticed her! But if she is here then she must have seen! I reach to my left arm holing the wrist nervously.

"Why do you do that Hinata?" I don't answer. I have only known this upper class man maybe two minuets and she already knows the most about me. However for some reason I feel like its ok. I almost want her to know.

"Why were you crying Temari-sempi?" she laughs at my obvious subject change and all I can think is of how beautiful the actual noise was.

"Well that usually happens when your pushed down and made a fool of. you know that don't you?" I do. She was there when I fought Neji. Who could have done that to her? She is one of the strongest and most beautiful girls in school, not to mention the most desired. She must have guessed that to be my question so she answered rather sorely.

"Itachi played me like the devil plays the fiddle. I chewed him out for it before school and her just laughed and smacked across the face when I got up set. Then that blond cut in with the treat you woman right speech and I could help but run of embraced."

"They got in a fight." She must have known that but it mattered to me. Did she know I felt for that boy?

"I guessed that. Is the little wolf ok? Wait I just remembered his name is Naruto! Also iv seen you steal glances at him. Does some one have a crush?" I feel a tear slip and I put my face to my knees.

"I did. It doesn't matter there is no chance now."

"There is always a chance!"

"No. He's gay with Sasuke. He kissed him right in front of the crowd when he came to stop the fight." She puts her arm around me gently.

"Well that makes my life easier." I mange to stall my tears and look up.

"Why?" she leans close to my face smiling.

"First it distracts Itachi and everyone from me second it makes it easier for u to except this." she press her lips time mine. I topple back surprised but she fallows me down and ties her finger with mine, holding them down. She pulls up suddenly leaving be breathless.

"Hinata you are a very beautiful girl and I've been noticing you more and more every day. I can tell already I care about you but now I need u to care about me."


	2. New Feelings

She leans down again capturing my lips. She bites my lower lip playfully and I open my mouth for her. As she explores my mouth I feel her hands leave mine to tease my body. The first thing gone is my jacket and when realizes what I was hiding she smiles and pull up. Her smile widens as she looks at me and I cant help but feel my face get hot. With surprising suddenness she pulls my black tee up over my head and off. I gasp and throw my hands over my self but it doesn't really help. Temari giggles sweetly.

"Hinata that's very cute but there is no reason to be so shy." She moves my hands to the side and lets her eyes fall over my almost exposed chest. She leans down and using her teeth begins to remove my bra. First slipping the straps of my shoulders then pulling down the center between my breast she moves the fabric completely exposing my chest. I feel a heat start in my jeans as a smirk lights Temari's face.

"Why would you hide suck amazing boobs Hinata?" I blush hard and she captures my lips again. Then letting my hands go she moves the to massage my breasts gently, then with increasing pressure. When she finally slips my nipples in between my fingers a low moan escapes into our kiss. Then she brakes it to kiss down my check to the soft of my neck. I moan louder as she pinches and twist hard while leaving a dark love bite in the nape of my neck. I feel myself getting wet and it gets worse when she replace on of her hands with her mouth sending a whole new wave of pleasure threw my body. I moan a little louder then my voice falters into a gasp when I realize her other hand has snaked its way down my pants and panties. Temari pinches my clit hard making me scream and moan in pleasure. My body is numbing my mind and I thrust my hips up wanting desperately to feel her touch. Happily she does as I want and slides two fingers deep inside my throbbing core. It hurt and my eyes watered but I thrust against her hand wanting more. Sensing my desire she started hard and fast curving and twisting her fingers. I closed my eyes and clutched at the grass moaning as loud as my voice will let me. I vaguely feel her stop playing with my chest and in a quick jerking manner pull of the reminder of my cloths. I have never felt so high before and still I was going up. Temari's hand brushed into my hair the grabbed it to put me into a bruising kiss. It was hotter than hell, all I could smell was Tamari. My body started to shake and she let the kiss go but hovered over my face.

"Open your eyes" It was sweet yet demanding and I couldn't help but do it. With her hand holding my head in place I focus long enough to see a beautiful smile and love in Tamari's eyes. Then her fingers pushed on a soft spot and a screaming release swept threw my body. I slammed back down panting as Temari licked her fingers. Finally I got enough breath to open my eyes and sit up. I pointed over to my bag and quickly Tamari grabbed it and brought it to me. I pulled out my water and drank deeply.

"I know what you meant Temari and I….I.…. like you too." she smiles and helps me back into my clothes.


	3. Others

Smiling Temari helps me back into my clothes. She helps me stand for a moment then we begin heading back to the school.

"Will you meet me after school Temari-sempi?"

"Sure. I could even come to your place."

"Maybe" That would be a no later. We went into the school and I showed her my last class of the day before kissing her and heading into the bathroom to wait for the bell. As I look in the mirror at the dark love bite I sigh and totally miss Sakura coming in.

"Hinata where did you get that!?" I blush and cover it up

"Get what? Why are you out of class?" she frowns and I cant tell if it because of me or something else.

"Its nothing but you are gonna tell me who gave you that hicky!" Sakura backs me into a corner and pulls the jacket down to look at it closer.

"It was an upper classmen! There happy!" She stepped back amazed

"Damn didn't know you had enough guts to fuck and upperclassmen. What's his name!?"

"Not a him. It was actually Temari." For some reason I was suddenly confident.

"WHAT! Itachi is going to kill you!"

"No she broke up with him. He was trying to beat up Naruto because Naruto punched him for smacking Temari." she looked so confused it was pathetic. Then I realized my family. If they knew they would kill me!

"Sakura you cant tell anyone! Please! No one can know! Especially Neji!" I could tell she understood.

"What about that?" I didn't know what to say so I looked in the mirror again with a

frown. Suddenly Sakura chops the mark sending me sprawling to the floor

"What was that for!" she giggles and pulls me up pointing into the mirror. Now that whole part of my neck was the same color as the hicky.

"Training"

"Good thinking! You're the best!"

* * *

When the last bell finally rang Temari was already waiting when I stepped out. Sakura dragged Ino away and I dashed across the hall into a bathroom as soon as I knew Temari had seen me. As I hoped she fallowed me in.

"Hinata why did you run in here?" She pulled me into a hug.

"If Neji sees me with you he will tell my dad and he cant find out."

"Well why not?"

"If he finds out you will have a very nice funeral for me wont you?" We laugh then I get serious.

"If your going to come over you will be my tutor for my English class."

"Fine but only because if I'm tutoring you in English we can just stay locked up in your room" I could tell where her thoughts were going but mine had been like that all day. As soon as we left the bathroom and went down the hall Neji fell instep and I rolled my eyes.

"Neji this is Temari and she is coming over to help me study. Why don't you run ahead and go tell my dad." He did just that and I happily watched him go.

"Why does he fallow you?"

"My dad told him to. He says it is to protect me. He also says Neji is the clans strongest warrior and I'm a useless bitch who shouldn't have been born."

"That's some Bullshit! Some one should knock that man for a loop!"

"I wish but I just don't care anymore. My whole family could die and I wouldn't care." I look down to the ground.

"You have put a lot of time into numbing your emotions haven't you?"

"Yes. That's why I do it." For the second time my arm cover my wrist.

"Its not right you know."

"Sometimes."

"What?"

"Sometimes I know and sometimes I don't. The times that I don't I cut to make my body feel the contempt others have for me. Not the stuff that everyone sees but what I see when they look at me, what is shown only in there eyes."

"Why would anyone hate you? Who could hate you that much." I just sigh as we walk into the house.


	4. Fast actions

"Just stay quiet unless he asks you a question." she nods and I lead her threw the house to my fathers training room where he was with my sister as always. I bowed until he noticed I was there.

"Another training accident I see. Who is that?"

"That is Temari she has come to tutor me on English"

"Good thing its not fighting she looks almost as helpless as you." he waves his hand and I practically have to drag Temari from the room. When we get to mine I fall onto my bed and Temari sits in a huff at the end.

"I see what you mean. I swear I will kill him then run back to the sand village with you."

"Just because your brother is Kazekage doesn't mean you can go around killing people. I'm sure the Anbu would be after you in a hot minuet." I roll over and look at her. She is so stunningly beautiful. I just want to kiss her and be with her forever. She stands and goes to my one window. I stare at her ass.

"Hay I can see my place from here!" I get up and she points to an apartment building.

"I'm guessing your in the one that has the sand village insignia painted on the window?"

She laughs and again I find my self admiring her beauty. She looks over and smiles at me. I don't see the movement early but in a moment she has picked me up into her arms and jumped out the window. I don't say anything but grip her closer as she jumps high over the buildings. Seconds later we are on the balcony of her apartment. She sets me down gently then leads me into her cozy apartment.

"What was all the Temari?" she falls into her couch and pulls me onto her lap. With no protests I let my head nuzzle into her neck.

"I didn't want to be dint the a place where you were made of stone." I blush and we just sit there for a long time. it's the most comfortable silence I have ever felt. Temari moves to gently run her hand to my hair. I cant help but feel like all of this was going to fast. Actually I don't really care for the first time ever I'm not alone. For the first time ever some one is actually trying to love me. Suddenly I feel like cutting. I want to cut to remember that she will probably leave me just as suddenly and to remember I don't deserve to be loved. My body tenses and my stomach churns. I want to cry for thinking those horrible things.

"Hinata?" I don't answer her soft questing voice.

"Hinata what are you thinking about?" I cant help but cry silently. She pushes me up to hold my face and look at me. She is so concerned. I respond my voice barely audible.

"Why?" she frowns and presses our foreheads together.

"Why what Hinata?" suddenly I cant stop from openly sobbing onto her shoulder.

"W-why do y-you care? W-why do l-like m-me? I-I k-keep t-t-thinking t-that this is t-to go to be t-true a-and I w-want t-to c-cut t-to pro-prove I-it." Temari runs her hands threw my hair like a mother consoling a child. She doesn't respond until my sobs die down to small whimpers.

"Hinata I love you. I have stronger feelings for you than any other person I have ever met. I don't know what made these feelings but after the first time I saw u at the pond I thought you were amazing and beautiful. Soon I found myself skipping more class to see if you where there. I never want to let you go." she pulls me into a soft kiss. I return her feelings and so much more but this kiss said everything. She pulls back and looks at me happily. I smile back. Suddenly I realize the sun is going down. Jumping up I rush back to the window.

"I have to go!" She grabs my wrist before I can get of the balcony.

"I'm sorry today went so fast. Ill see you tomorrow at the pond again before school right?" I steal a quick kiss from her before starting back home.

"Yes you will" I jump into my window and sit on my bed just in time for Neji to come in and tell me to come eat. Ever since the exams he has been living with us and every day he just gets more and more on my nerves. I fallow him out of my room trying to stab the mixing emotions in my head down like always. When I sit down at the table everyone is quiet. I know father is just waiting to prove ho much better Neji or Hanabi is than me so I tune out all of the conversation and just eat.

"Neji how did you training go today?"

"It went well Hiashi-sama."

"Yes that's very good. Was Hinata in first period today?" I tense.

"No Hiashi-sama" I feel fathers eyes on me.

"Hinata explain!" I don't look up but his gaze bares down like hot rocks.

"I-I had to R-Recount A-A fight f-for t-the t-teachers."

"Please stop that damn stutter!" I flinch at the words instinctively. I quickly finish eating and stand to leave. I bow to my father and wait for a dismissal.

"Hinata Neji cannot attend his usual spare with Hanabi tonight you will be taking his place."


	5. A New World With New Danger

I was anxious as soon as I got to my room. I had never really liked my sister but making me fight her under my fathers cruel gaze would be just short of mental torture. Every movement I make will be under observation. I hated it when he supervised my training and its probably only gotten worse. He probably thinks this match is just a joke. I look out the window over the dark buildings. Temari's light is still on. I wonder if she is on the balcony right now thinking about me. I full a kunai out of my bag and scribble a quick not for Temari then throw it into the wood just above her glass doors. It is quickly returned.

'Temari I have to spare with my sister and I am really worried"

'Hinata don't be. If it would make you feel better ill come to your front door looking for you right in the middle of the fight. I can say you have my book or something'

I bite my lip considering her kind answer. I actually wish she would do it so I send it back with my answer. She replies just as quickly as before.

'That would be great Temari! Come in half an hour to make sure I'm not dead'

'you are not going to die!'

I laugh at her reply before heading down to the dojo where I knew they were waiting. When I walked in the first person I saw was my father but not my sister. He catches my gaze and I duck just in time to miss a surprise kick from behind. I stumble back and turn around to block several blows from sister with her Byakugan already engaged. I just let her tire herself out and eventually she jumps back panting.

"Hanabi don't stop your assault just because she can run away and not be hit." I engage my Byakugan as she starts at me again. I feel her chakra against my arms. Its seems oddly familiar. Then with each hit my guard is being drained of chakra. I jump back and pull my hoodie off and throw it to the side. Several red bumps covered my arms. I curse.

"That's right Hinata your sister can now see the Tenketsu like Neji. She has grown so much stronger then you." I laugh under my breath. He has no idea what I can do now. Iv learned a few things on my own time. They both look at me then father nods his head for Hanabi to go again. I taking and entirely different stance I flex around all of her attacks slowly gathering chakra in my hands. I notice Hanabi get increasingly frustrated as none of her blows make contact. I jump across the room and look at her warn out figure. She is having trouble keeping her Byakugan. Without warning I run towards her releasing the chakra in my hands at the same time.

"Gentle step TWIN LION FIST" The punch connects sending Hanabi to the floor at my fathers feet. She doesn't move. My father stands and looks at me astounded. I cut him of before he can speck.

"You are a horrible man. I hope you train her like you should. I will no longer stay hear and stand for your shit! Now don't come back to me saying you were wrong and the clan needs me because as of now I DON'T GIVE A DAM!" I storm out of the room and right into Temari who had been listing at the door. Happily we go back to my room, gather my things and leave threw the window like before. Again we find ourselves cuddled up on the cough listing to music.

"That was so brave Hinata. Where did that girl come from?" I'm so tired I answer in a yawn.

"I don't know." Temari pulls me into her arms and carries me to bed. I slip off my jeans and just lay there content in Temari's strong arms. Its not long before I fall asleep. Hours later I wake up to an odd sense of someone in the dark apartment with an intent to kill.


End file.
